


Unstoppable

by sylph_of_eons



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, also maybe read some of my other kirby fics for context, takes place after Planet Robobot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_of_eons/pseuds/sylph_of_eons
Summary: “What do you want now?”The knight exhaled. “I’m tired. Right now I just want to rest. But I don’t want to be alone.” Meta Knight knew where his thoughts were heading and he did his best to suppress them, hoping Galaxia wouldn’t-“You’re thinking about the King, aren’t you?”Meta Knight grumbled. “I rarely get any privacy because of you, you know that right?”“You could just leave me in the library or the dining hall if you're so sick of my eavesdropping, you know that right?”Meta Knight scoffed.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> you already know what this is about

“Don’t feel as if you need to coddle me, Dedede. Even if I’m still not in fighting condition, you have no reason to inconvenience yourself over frivolous details.” Meta Knight said to the King, standing outside his room. “Besides, the Castle has more pressing reparations to be made as it is. If I ever need something, I’ll let you know.”

Dedede crossed his arms and sighed. “Right, sorry, sorry. Just don’t blame me for being worried. Javelin Knight told me that your injuries are unlike he’s ever seen, and I can only imagine how painful it must have been to be a cyborg-”

“Again, Your Majesty-” Meta Knight interrupted, scowling. “While I admit I feel frail, don’t let my condition distract you from work. Everybody in Dreamland is terrified out of their wits right now. They need their king to help them and reassure them, so don’t worry about me.”

“But that’s exactly why I’m worried about you!” The king yelled back. “MK! What happened to you was terrible! The more you keep putting on this brave act, the more I’ll worry because it’s exactly what I would do if I were in your place-”   
  


“Enough!” Meta Knight shot back. “Listen, I-” The knight’s voice got quieter. “I appreciate your concern. Truly, I do. But-” Meta Knight sighed. “You’ve already helped me enough. There are other people who need you right now. I’m not pushing you away like you think I am; but a lot of people, including me, are counting on you right now. We were completely caught off guard this time. The Haltman Invasion was by far the most destructive and traumatizing thing to ever happen to Popstar by far, which is why you can’t spend all this time just worrying about me. So please, do what you can to help the people. I can wait if I end up needing anything.”

Dedede started back at him, his brows still knit with worry before he finally turned his head and sighed in defeat. “I know you're right. I get going, but please let me know if you need anything.” 

“I will.” The knight responded.

“Then I have to get going.” Dedede murmured. “I’ll see you later.”

Meta Knight watched as the king walked down the hall. A deeply irrational and traumatized part of Meta Knight wanted to yell for him to stay, but Meta Knight resisted the urge to act on it. All he was left with was the feeling of crippling loneliness that he grew incredibly familiar with during his time being experimented on by the various robotic entities serving the Star Dream Mother Computer. 

That and this recently uncovered feeling of longing. Longing to stay by the king’s side no matter what. Longing to never have to be alone again or forgotten. 

Meta Knight quickly stepped back into his bedroom and removed his mask, taking in deep breaths in efforts to calm himself. 

_ “My child.” _

Meta Knight choked at the sound of Galaxia’s voice. He turned to the corner where she laid, faintly glowing with her signature golden hue.

It was not so long ago when Galaxia was also taken by the HWC and corrupted by their impure and toxic technologies. Thanks to Javelin and Dedede’s handiwork and Meta Knight’s very precise instruction, she was able to be returned to her former glory, though her mental state would also be changed by the ordeal like Meta Knight for years to come.

_ “Hush now, Meti. I’ve already lived and fought through multiple galactic wars. I’m not as delicate as you describe.” _

To this, Meta Knight weakly laughed.  _ “Right. Forgive me, my teacher.” _

_ “Come here, child.” _

Following her instructions, Meta Knight went to the corner and placed his hand on the sword’s hilt. For a brief moment he could clearly imagine the feeling of her embrace back when he was a child and she still had a physical form. The feeling was far too fleeting. What Meta Knight wouldn’t give to just stand in her embrace and feel protected and safe.

_ “I know my child. If I could, I would hold you for as long as you like.”  _ Her disembodied voice sighed.  _ “Alas, the only thing I can offer you is my mental presence. Take comfort in knowing you're not the only one in this struggle.” _

Meta Knight leaned up against the way, holding the sword against his round cheek. He closed his eyes and imagined himself back on Light Star. Learning the sword from Galaxia, running with Galtra down the forest trail to a picnic. Meta Knight thought a lot about those days now, and whenever he did, he couldn’t but feel a strange significance. As if someday soon, he would finally get more answers on what exactly happened on Halcandra to cause the Galactic Crisis and what his true purpose is.

_ “You don’t need a purpose. You’re allowed to just exist.”  _ Galaxia’s voice gently reminded him.

_ “Yes.”  _ He said back.  _ But I do have a purpose. To train and protect Kirby. To help Dedede protect and serve Dreamland. _

What a fine job he’d done with that. Once again, Kirby was the one who had to save him from that secretary and Dedede managed to stay just fine without him, even after the Access Arc shot the Halberd out of the sky and demolished Castle Dedede (for like the third time this year). 

Meta Knight groaned in agitation.  _ “I failed everyone.” _

_ “It wasn’t your fault.”  _ Galaxia replied.  _ “Like you said, nobody could have predicted what President Haltmann was planning. Everybody was taken by surprise. Let’s just be grateful everybody came out of it mostly unscathed.” _

Unfortunately even Galaxia’s words of support did nothing to stop the pangs of regret Meta Knight felt whenever he thought of Kirby fighting his way through the Access Arc alone or Dedede having to save civilians from one of HWC’s twisted cyborg-monsters.  _ Let alone, myself- _

_ “That’s enough, Meti!”  _ Galaxia’s voice scolded him.  _ “If you're seriously going to blame yourself over this, I’m going to go ahead and blame Star Dream, Haltmann and Susie first for anything we possibly did when we were under their control! We’re knights for stars’ sake! We live by strict moral codes and strive to protect people no matter what! We know what we did and what things Star Dream did! We’re nobody’s puppets to be dragged along.” _

Meta Knight smiled softly.  _ “I wish I could have the belief and optimism you have, but I know who I am-”  _ He looked down at his gloved hands.  _ “I know there have been times where I’ve just wanted to hurt people.” _

_ “What do you want now?” _

The knight exhaled.  _ “I’m tired. Right now I just want to rest. But I don’t want to be alone.”  _ Meta Knight knew where his thoughts were heading and he did his best to suppress them, hoping Galaxia wouldn’t-

_ “You’re thinking about the King, aren’t you?” _

Meta Knight grumbled.  _ “I rarely get any privacy because of you, you know that right?”  _

_ “You could just leave me in the library or the dining hall if you're so sick of my eavesdropping, you know that right?” _

Meta Knight scoffed.

_ “How long do you intend on doing this? Meta Knight, you’ve been aware of your feelings for the King for quite a while now. And even I can only put up with you talking about how lonely you are fo so long-” _

“Gah! Enough!” Meta Knight said aloud, swatting his hand through the air.  _ “I can’t. I can’t afford to be a distraction to him right now. Once things settle down, maybe I’ll-” _

_ “Meta Knight.” Galaxia interrupted, clearly unamused. “I want you to recount any time that would’ve been settled enough since the day you first met Dedede.” _

Meta Knight crossed his arms.  _ Since I first met him...That would’ve been the Star Rod incident. _

_ “Yes, now keep going.” _

_ “...Oh.” _ Meta Knight winced.  _ After that, that would have been when I tried to...usurp him...and was subsequently banned from Pop Star. _

_...Then after that, while I was searching for Galacta Knight, Pop Star was invaded by Dark Matter three different times and Kirby and Dedede eventually went to Ripple Start to fight Zero directly...then- _

Meta Knight slapped a palm over his head.  _ Of course. After that, I had the gall to search for that accursed mirror and Kirby had to save me. Then after that was the Squeak Squad incident. Dedede finally unbanned me but- _

_ “You had that quick fling with Daroach, right?” _

_ “Stars, don’t remind me.”  _ Meta Knight replied.  _ “Then Dedede challenged Kirby to the rematch, and after that was when Magolor arrived and all that went down. After that…” _ Meta Knight paused again, feeling a familiar pang of guilt hit him.  _ “Dedede was kidnapped by the Floralians, and of course, I was off doing training elsewhere when it happened so Kirby had to save him again and now-”  _ Meta Knight froze when he was struck by a revelation.  _ “Ah. There’s literally...never been a good time.” _

If Galaxia had her old body, Meta Knight could clearly imagine her raising an eyebrow at him in this moment.

“Stars, really?” Meta Knight said, exasperated.

_ “With your track record, there might never be a good time.” Galaxia said finally. “Might as well just get it other with and tell him you feel.” _

This alone was enough to fill Meta Knight with anxiety. Meta Knight, being as meticulous as he is, of course has already thought through multiple ‘confession’ scenarios in his mind.

While Meta Knight could imagine scenarios in which he was successful, the ones where he wasn’t could depict anything to just unfortunate outcomes to outcomes in which Meta Knight gets banned from the kingdom, Kirby or Bandee gets involved somehow, his mirror doppleganger shows up and ruins things somehow, the entire planet gets destroyed. Of course most of these were unrealistic at best but he could help but consider the possibilities-

_ “Meti.” _

The knight sighed.

_ “You’ll never if you don’t try.” _

Meta Knight nodded and walked over to his nightstand where he picked up his phone and began to type out a text message to Dedede.

_ “What are you telling him?”  _ Galaxia asked.

_ “I’m telling him that I need to talk to him about something important.”  _ Meta Knight replied, feeling his nubs begin to twitch nervously.  _ “You will not be privy to this conversation.”  _ He added pointedly.

_ “Thank the stars for that.” _

Meta Knight stepped towards the door and retrieved his mask from where it had been hung and pulled it back down over his face. “How cliche would it be for me to say ‘Wish me’ luck?’ right now?”

_ “Did it make you feel better?” _

Meta Knight felt a telltale anxious shiver go down his body and shook his head. “Not really. But I don’t have many other alternatives.”

_ “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to tell him now.” _

Meta Knight stopped to consider it. He remembered how he felt being strapped to that surgeon’s table, about to be implanted with stars’-knows-what, and how in that moment he just wanted nothing more than to be by Dedede’s side again, instead of being stuck someplace cold, dark and alone. 

The knight shook his head. “No, I have to tell him. I can’t have this keep eating at me. And if he does reject me, at least I’ll know.”

_ “Very well.”  _ Galaxia replied.  _ “Good luck.” _

“Thanks.” Meta Knight replied sharply, before spinning on his heels and opening the door.

The knight made his way down the hallway towards the still heavily damaged front entrance of the castle. There he saw the king hurriedly dashing towards the entrance, raising his head as he saw Meta Knight. “MK! Are you OK?”

Meta Knight was overwhelmed by how worried he sounded about him. 

“My liege, I need to speak with you privately about something. I know I just told you-”

“Stop.” Dedede huffed as he skidded to a stop. “D-don’t worry about it. Tell me whatever. C’mon.” The king gestured for him to follow him past the two large doors into the throne room.

Meta Knight just realized he spent so much time recovering in his room, he hasn’t had the chance to see the newly renovated throne room. 

“Follow me.” Dedede grinned at him at Meta Knight got that dumb giddy feeling he always get when Dedede smiled at him like that.

_ It’s almost ridiculous how fond of him I am.  _ Meta Knight mentally admitted, trying his best to retain his composure as he walked past the parted doors into the throne room.

Meta Knight’s jaw dropped as he saw what was inside. Previously, the throne room was a simple enclosed hallway but sections of the wall had now been removed to reveal a perfect scarlet sunset falling over the valleys around Mt. Dedede and the surrounding plains of Dreamland. Even after all these years, Meta Knight would never not be enthralled by the natural beauty of Pop Star’s landscape. 

He was so distracted, he hardly noticed Dedede shutting the doors to the throne room and walking next to him. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?” He said smiling, and again Meta Knight was confronted by that fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

“You know, we always end up spending so many resources on replacing the walls. I decided to just keep them down.” Dedede explained smugly. “It gets a bit drafty in here at night, but nobody sleeps in here anyways so-”

“It’s genius.” Meta Knight said, smiling at him. “The throne room has never looked better.”

Dedede laughed, taking his seat on the throne. “Oh yeah? Because I’m here, right?”

Meta Knight completely froze feeling his throat go dry.

Before Meta Knight could make a complete fool of himself by his stammering, Dedede interrupted him.

“Oh, sorry MK.” Dedede said, looking at the knight in concern. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you or anything! That’s-” He began sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, his face flushed. “My bad. What-what was it you needed to talk to me about.”

Meta Knight got the feeling he was trying to change the subject but unfortunately this just sent him back into free fall.

The knight tried clearing his throat. “Yes, I- I just need to speak to you.”

“Of course.” The king replied. “Say whatever you need.”

Stars, this was nerve racking. Apparently Meta Knight could go head to two in a battle to the death with Galacta Knight but apparently trying to confess his romantic feelings to a friend is what made him nervous. 

“It’s...about you, Dedede.” Meta Knight started.

“Me?” He echoed.

“It’s just...I don’t know how much longer I can keep serving you as a knight.”  _ That seems like a good place to start. My role in his court is one of my concerns I have about this. _

Dedede frowned. “What? Why?”

Meta Knight took in a sharp breath. “I feel as if I have become an inconvenience to you.”

“What?” He said again, staring at Meta Knight with his large, dark eyes. “MK, you’re never an inconvenience to me-”

“I’m not referring to my medical recovery.” Meta Knight staring at him sympathetically. “Over this whole ordeal, I realised that I rely on you for more than I ever previously thought. I’m...afraid that my respect for you has recently turned into something far more demanding and selfish.”

Dedede stared at him in confusion. “I...don’t understand.”

And just like that...Meta Knight finally lost the nerve.  _ I can’t...do this. It’s just as I said. It’s selfish. I...can’t do this to him. Not after everything he’s already done for me. Everything he’s done for all of Dreamland.  _

Meta Knight and looked at Dedede. Meta Knight once despised him before he ever really knew him. Dedede’s spent most of life helping others worse off than him, even despite his own selfishness and arrogance, he always did the right thing in the end. He earned the crown he wears by helping people regardless of who they were but Meta Knight-

_ All I’ve ever done is fight people until they gave me what I wanted.  _ Meta Knight frowned.  _ I can’t ask this of Dedede. Despite my loneliness and fear...I’ll put them aside for Dreamland and for him. _

“Forgive me, my liege.” Meta Knight replied, averting his gaze. “I just...I’m worried that my time serving you will end soon. I just need you to know how grateful I am for everything you did for me. I’ll excuse myself now.” Meta Knight began to turn to the door.

“Meti, wait.”

Meta Knight froze again at the sound of his true name, turning again to face the throne. “Yes-Dedede?”

Dedede hopped out of his throne, glaring at Meta Knight. “What is all this talk about you having to leave? You’re not going anywhere in your condition.”

“Your Majesty, It’s just- Once I heal-” Meta Knight began. “I don't know how much longer I’ll stick around.”

“Why do you have to leave?” The king asked, his voice strained. “Is it something I did?”

“Stars, no Dedede.” Meta Knight replied just a bit too quickly. “I...don’t know!” The knight huffed, running a glove over his head. “I don’t  _ want _ to leave but I feel like I...I have to. I’ve been too distracted as of late. That’s why Taranza was able to kidnap you! That’s why Haltmann was able to find us! I haven’t been fulfilling my duties.”

“None of that was your fault-”

“I know, but, I failed you!” The knight shouted. “Before, we were supposed to be this unstoppable duo but I’ve kept falling short because I’m never where I’m supposed to be and-” He let out a forlorn sigh. “I feel like I’m letting you down.”

Dedede stared at him quietly, apparently not knowing what to say.

“You and Kirby managed to defeat Queen Sectonia just fine without me, and you even managed to seal both your mirror counterpart and mine back in the dimensional mirror before they could do any harm.” Meta Knight lamented. “You keep proving yourself again and again. It’s startling the things you managed to do without my help. It’s nothing short of amazing.” 

Dedede’s cerulean feathers fluffed up in embarrassment, but he was still listening intently to the knight. “You...think I’m all that.?”

_ All that and more. _ Meta Knight just stared back at him.

“...And yet you don’t even believe in yourself?” Dedede questioned. “So what if you’ve been off your A-game recently?”

Meta Knight raised his head slightly.

“Let’s face it, you’ve been working your butt off for as long as I’ve known you.” Dedede snickered. “It’s not surprising that you’re finally getting burnt out. And the only reason why you think I’m showing you up is because I’ve finally got my act together!”

“That’s partially true-”

“But more important than any of that-” The king paused, his gaze fixating on Meta Knight. “You’re...more to me than just your ability to swing a sword.”

Meta Knight’s breath hitched again. “I...know I am, Dedede.”

“Yeah, but-” He stammered. “You really don’t understand the extent of that-”

_...What?  _ Meta Knight’s eyes widened.  _ Wait, what!? _

“Stars, this is hard.” Dedede griped, wincing nervously. “Listen, I know you’re not a touchy-feely guy, but this has been eating at me for a long time now so I’m just going to come out and say it-” At this point, he was rambling so fast, Meta Knight could hardly keep up. “I like you. A lot. And not just as friend-like.”

Meta Knight suddenly began to hack with an undignified cough. “W-what?”

“And again-” Dedede interrupted hastily. “I know feelings aren’t really your thing, but I’ve kinda been getting a sense that you maybe like me too so-”

“Stop, stop!” Meta Knight shook his head, pleadingly. “I’m sorry, you  _ like  _ me?”

Dedede clamped his beak shut. “Yeah, I do.”

Meta Knight gripped his mask and pulled it off of his face, capturing Dedede’s attention. “-And you know I like you back?”

“Well, I had a pretty good feeling-” The king replied. “As hard as you are to read sometimes, that’s just the sense I got.”

Meta Knight snorted affectionately. “Well, you’ve always excelled with people where I haven’t.”

Dedede’s eyes lit up, and smiled fondly back at him. “Is...that what you were trying to tell me? You have some way of sweeping a guy off of his feet, you know that right?” The king pretended to swoon. “Oh, Meta Knight~ You think your a burden to me?~ That’s sooo romantic!~ Not!” Dedede snapped his fingers. “Seriously, how was getting me to think you were going to run away from Dreamland your idea of a confession? Honestly!”

“Trust me, If it weren’t for my own nerves, my confession would’ve been much more sappy and predictably nauseating, Dedede. You should be thankful I spared you from a whole soliloquy.” Meta Knight crossed his arms pompously. “I wouldn’t wish that upon my worst enemy.” 

“Aw~ Is that me?~ Am I your worst enemy?~” Dedede said obnoxiously, leaning over Meta Knight.

“I have no idea how I ever came to grow so fond of you.” Meta Knight replied dryly. 

“It’s too late!” Dedede shouted. “You’re already in love with me! You knew what you were getting yourself into. You only have yourself to blame!”

“Yes, I suppose.” Meta Knight chuckled, stepping back, and looking out into the sky. 

The scarlet sun had almost completely set by now, hints of the night sky beginning to creep along the horizon. 

“But, even if I didn’t like you-”

Meta Knight turned back to Dedede.

“You know I can’t do this without you.” The king said warmly. “It’s like you said: we’re an unstoppable duo. Partners. I think it’s safe to say we’re both better together than we ever were apart.”

The indigo puffball blushed. 

Dedede chuckled nervously. “Sorry. Guess I was the one who ended up being sappy, huh?” 

“No, it’s-” Meta Knight carried himself forward and grabbed Dedede’s hand. “It’s fine. You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Dedede just smiled back at him again, practically lighting up the whole room.

“-Well.” Meta Knight clicked his tongue. “I feel like I’ve kept you long enough. And I’m still tired anyways. I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“Oh, of course.” Dedede stammered again. “Yeah, make sure you get plenty of rest. Besides, I have a pretty booked schedule again tomorrow. Duty calls and all that.”

Meta Knight stiffly nodded. “Yes, duty calls. Goodnight, my liege.”

Dedede snickered. “You’re the best knight I could hope for.”

“I-” Meta Knight grimaced, realising Dedede’s joke. “Oh. Yes, you’re hilarious.” He said sarcastically.

“Of course, I am! Only the best for my partner!” Dedede tilted his head and winked.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes, aware of the blush that just returned to his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my king.”

“I can’t wait, my knight.”


End file.
